Drama CD: Animate/Vol. 2
Animate Version Vol. 2 was obtained when Yowamushi Pedal DVD/Blu-ray volumes 4-7 were purchased from Animate. It's a companion CD to the third High Cadence Drama CD. Summary: Toudou is in charge of Hakone Academy's training regimen for the day. Surprisingly, he takes his team's third-years to the beach. From Mountain to Sea! Hakogaku’s Third-Years On One Summer Day FUKUTOMI: TV Anime “Yowamushi Pedal.” SHINKAI: Animate version drama CD. ARAKITA: Volume two. TOUDOU: “From Mountain to Sea. Hakogaku’s Third-Years On One Summer Day.” ARAKITA: Man, it’s hot… We’ve been riding since early this morning and we still aren’t there yet? Hey Toudou, how much further do we have to go?! We’re pretty far from Hakone by now! TOUDOU: Wahahaha, have you reached your limit already, Arakita? In-High is coming soon, don’t be pathetic. ARAKITA: Fucking say that again, you little…! FUKUTOMI: Pipe down, Arakita. SHINKAI: That’s right. It’s Jinpachi who thought up today’s training menu. TOUDOU: You’ll see what we do once we get there! �� �� �� �� stops and dismounts their bikes TOUDOU: Whoaaa! Look, everyone! It’s the ocean! FUKUTOMI: Oh, the ocean…… It’s blue. SHINKAI: Yeah. It is the ocean, after all. ARAKITA: It’s the ocean, so what? TOUDOU: Wahahaha! Well, the ocean is vast and huge! Plus, it gleams magnificently! Like me! Look at how brightly it sparkles! ensue SHINKAI: Yeah. The sun is reflecting off of it, after all. TOUDOU: Oi, Shinkai, it’s the ocean! The ocean! Be more excited about it! dramatically I… will become the god of the Pacific Ocean– ARAKITA: TOUDOU SHUT THE FUCK UP. Are you a fucking kid or something? Quit getting all excited over a stupid ocean! Take us to the place where we’re gonna practice already. TOUDOU: Hehe. To tell you the truth… we’ll be practicing right here! ARAKITA: Ah?! Here?! What’s the meaning of this, Fuku-chan?! FUKUTOMI: I don’t know the details. I left Toudou to take care of everything. ARAKITA: Aaah?! Are we gonna be okay? It’s before In-High! TOUDOU: Don’t worry about it! Let’s all change into our swimsuits now! �� �� �� �� TOUDOU: changing Hmm? Ohhh, Arakita-san? After all that’s said and done, I see that you’ve prepared and brought a swimsuit with you! ARAKITA: Shut up! Fuku-chan told me to bring it. TOUDOU: And you, Shinkai, brought goggles! Good boy! SHINKAI: By the way, Juichi… isn’t that…? ARAKITA/'TOUDOU': Competitive swimwear?! ARAKITA: It’s a bit too much for wearing at the beach, don’t you think? FUKUTOMI: This is the only swimsuit that I have. ARAKITA: Are you serious? SHINKAI: I didn’t know this until now… TOUDOU: Gentlemen, Fuku’s swimsuit is all well and good, but haven’t you noticed something else? ARAKITA: Ah? Noticed what? TOUDOU: Hehehe, look! This hairband! ensue I bought a brand new one just for today– ARAKITA: NO ONE FUCKING CARES. �� �� �� �� TOUDOU: Let’s begin practice now, then. We’ll start off with beach volleyball! SHINKAI: Eh? That’s our practice? ARAKITA: Cut the crap! We’re just here to play?! TOUDOU: What are you talking about? Listen, playing volleyball on sand really strengthens your legs and hips! Besides, you get the eyes of the ladies on you, so it becomes good training at constantly looking impressive! Here, I’ll start! Go! hits up the volleyball… it lands on the sand TOUDOU: HEY! Why didn’t any of you hit it back?! ARAKITA: As if I would. TOUDOU: What?! FUKUTOMI: I haven’t warmed up yet. SHINKAI: That’s right. Playing volleyball requires marching on the stomach! TOUDOU: You mean “fortifying yourself first,” Shinkai. ARAKITA: Ugh… It’s hot and humid. If I went along with Toudou’s stupid plan, I’ll dry up. I’m resting in the shade. away TOUDOU: Hey, wait! Where are you going, Arakita?! FUKUTOMI: stretching One… two… three… four… TOUDOU: And Fuku! You don’t have to warm up! We rode our bikes all the way here! FUKUTOMI: One… No… Two… I can’t have that… TOUDOU: …Fine then, Shinkai and I will be playing first… Huh? Wait… That means it’ll be a showdown between two of Hakogaku’s handsomest. Sounds like that would be a good, exciting game! All right! Today is the day we settle this once and for all, Shinkai! –Eh? Huh? Where’s Shinkai? is off getting food SHINKAI: Wow, what a great smell! Old man, one fried squid please. pose VENDOR: Sure, thank you for your business! TOUDOU: far away HEY! What are you doing, going on ahead and eating alone for?! And don’t make a cool pose just over buying squid!! SHINKAI: Hey, the yakisoba noodles over there look delicious too! Old man, I’d like a yakisoba! off OTHER VENDOR: Okay! TOUDOU: far away Huh? Hey, wait! Come back here, you glutton! Fight me in volleyball!! �� �� �� �� ARAKITA: in the shade Ugh, I finally found shade. It doesn’t feel cool at all, though. The beach is too fucking hot. I’m sweating just sitting here and the sand sticks all over me. Why the hell do we have to practice here of all places? CAT: over Meow. ARAKITA: Huh? What. Go away, I found the shade from this boat first. CAT: in Meow. ARAKITA: Hey, don’t snuggle up closer. You’re too hot. CATS meowing ARAKITA: Geh, there’s more of them popping up… What the hell is up with you guys?! continues TOUDOU: himself, walking over Mmrgh… I take my eyes off for a second and the ex-yankee is trying to capture people’s hearts with cuteness. louder Hey, Arakita! You’re using the gap of your softness for cats despite your standard yankee behavior to attract the girls, aren’t you?! You were actually jealous of me being popular with the girls, that’s why you’re doing this, aren’t you?! ARAKITA: Fuck no. TOUDOU: Good grief, what is with you guys?! Looking cool over buying squid or playing with kitties to make a good impression on the ladies! If you want to know the secret on how to be popular with the girls that badly, just join my practice menu! Listen, if you do as I say, you’ll be successful! Girls fall into the laps of men who are covered in sweat and sand! ARAKITA: I said, I wasn’t doing it on purpose! TOUDOU: Okay then, if you don’t want to play volleyball, we’ll play Capture the Flag instead! All of us will dash across the sand in a race! Not only will it also strengthen our legs and hips, it will bring the girls’ attention on us! ARAKITA: Oh, just shut up already! If you want to be covered in sand that badly, I’ll help you! Lie face-down on the sand over there. TOUDOU: Hm? Face-down? so Like this? starts throwing sand TOUDOU: Hm? My back feels kind of heavy… Hey! What are you doing?! ARAKITA: Just stay still. TOUDOU: W–Wait! You’re not thinking of burying me in sand, are you?! ARAKITA: Heh, that’s exactly what I’m thinking! I’ll have you dunked in a sand bath soon enough! TOUDOU: Aghh! Hey– Stop! It’s heavy! ARAKITA: stops What are you talking about? Girls fall in the laps of men covered in sweat and sand, don’t they? And sand baths are apparently good for the skin too, it’s perfect for you! TOUDOU: You idiot, I’m already plenty beautiful! I don’t need to be any more beautiful!! SHINKAI: up with his mouth full Huh? Hey, no fair, you two are starting something fun without me. TOUDOU: strained You look like you’re having more fun than us with that yakisoba, squid, and corn in your hands!! ARAKITA: How much are you planning to eat? SHINKAI: swallows Oh no, I forgot something really important. it out I made sure to bring my energy bars, too. ARAKITA/'TOUDOU': You’re eating more?! FUKUTOMI: up What are you guys doing? I’ve finished warming up. TOUDOU: Ohh!! out of the sand We’re finally all together! ARAKITA: Hey, you got out. SHINKAI: Aw, what a waste. I was going to pack more sand on you and make you look showy. TOUDOU: That’s too embarrassing, please don’t do that!!! is patting sand ARAKITA: …Huh? What are you doing, Fuku-chan, playing around with the sand? SHINKAI: Is that perhaps… a sand castle? FUKUTOMI: Yeah. TOUDOU: Hm? When you look closer at it… it’s actually a Japanese castle! SHINKAI: I can’t believe you made that with detail in this short amount of time… FUKUTOMI: The sand here is good. It’s worth building with. ARAKITA: Tch, building sand castles is for kids. You’re surprisingly a little kid too, aren’t you, Fuku-chan! FUKUTOMI: But what do you think, looking at this castle? ARAKITA: What do I think?…I think it looks cool… FUKUTOMI: Also… that you wouldn’t be able to make it yourself? ARAKITA: What the fuck?! TOUDOU: All right then, let’s have a contest on who builds the most beautiful, most amazing sand castle! FUKUTOMI: Very well. SHINKAI: I’m in! ARAKITA: All right, I’ll do it! �� �� �� �� ARAKITA: Yes! I’m done! What about you guys? FUKUTOMI: I’m done. SHINKAI: Me too. TOUDOU: So am I! ARAKITA: Heh! My castle’s huge! I used all of the sand around here! TOUDOU: Mine doesn’t lose in size either. As the mountain god, I made it a castle that’s as big as a mountain! In other words, my castle wins! ARAKITA: What?! splash in ARAKITA: Woah! The waves! SHINKAI: Aww, after all that time we spent making them… They all got washed away. TOUDOU: despair Why…?! SHINKAI: Huh? But Juichi’s castle is still left standing. ARAKITA: WHY?! TOUDOU: Hehe! The foundation of Fuku’s castle is stronger than your castle, Arakita, much stronger! ARAKITA: Yours was washed away too, you know! SHINKAI: Want to make them again? ARAKITA: Yeah! This time, I’ll make a super fucking strong one that not even the waves can break down! TOUDOU: I will, too! �� �� �� �� TOUDOU: All right, done! sound rings SHINKAI: We made quite a lot… ARAKITA: We made too many, don’t you think? I don’t even know what the fuck we were thinking building this area… FUKUTOMI: No, that’s not so. The entire arrangement of it reflects us quite well. SHINKAI: What do you mean? FUKUTOMI: With my castle at the center, Arakita’s castle surrounds it here and there, protecting it as if it were like castle walls. And Shinkai’s castle looms between our castles and the waves, facing the waves as if to tear them apart when they approach. TOUDOU: And don’t forget that behind your castles is my castle, which stretches out as big as Hakone’s mountains! ARAKITA: No matter how you look at it, your castle is a fucking mountain! FUKUTOMI: But it is a splendid mountain. SHINKAI: As expected of Jinpachi. TOUDOU: Wahahaha, it’s you guys who deserve to be complimented! Without even saying a word, you guys built castles that represented our team! No, I knew from the beginning that this would happen! ARAKITA: Sure, say what you want when the going’s good… All right, I’m gonna put the finishing touch. furiously on the sand “The kings, Hakogaku, were here!” off his hands SHINKAI: Hey, nice! TOUDOU: Yeah! What a cool finish! ARAKITA: Ahh man, my shoulders are stiff now. I’ve got sand all over me too. Why the hell did I get so worked up that I ended up like this anyhow? What time is it? look around ARAKITA: Geh, the sun’s almost done setting! TOUDOU: Hang on! We haven’t even gone into the water yet! SHINKAI: Well, do we really need to? FUKUTOMI: Yeah. Our team’s union has strengthened quite firmly. TOUDOU: Ah… Oh… I see. Yeah, you’re right. That was the reason why I wanted us to practice here today! ARAKITA: quietly Really? FUKUTOMI: It was a day well spent, before In-High. begin SHINKAI: Huh? Look, they’re lighting up fireworks over there. FUKUTOMI: A show to cheer us up before the final battle, is it? SHINKAI: Perfect timing. ARAKITA: Heh. We’ve gotta win the tournament and set up a gun salute of our own, too! TOUDOU: Yeah. Let’s laugh together like this again. FUKUTOMI: The day is close. We are strong! THIRD-YEARS: Yeah! �� �� �� �� TOUDOU: another phone Hello, Maki-chan? The special training menu that I thought up for today went really well! bursts Hmm? Oh, that sound? I’m looking at fireworks right now. Eh? You are, too? What a coincidence! Maki-chan, let’s make Inter-High a good competition! drops …Eh? Huh? Hello? Eh? He hung up? Hey! Maki-chaaaaan!!! bursts, waves splash Category:Translated Media